


Bennett Boys: Road Trippin'

by kbirb



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune, Wolfsong - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbirb/pseuds/kbirb
Summary: The Bennett Boys go on a road trip!(For the Wolfsong Discord's Summer Exchange)





	Bennett Boys: Road Trippin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxes_in_henrietta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxes_in_henrietta/gifts).



> (More of a headcanon post than a fic, but I wanted it on here for the exchange's archive!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, Leslie and all who are reading through it.
> 
> Archive apparently hates my bullet points, so you can also read it [ here! ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1N8cFbZuwhzDXraaKAyB2kJjvmPzOgptE2-I8-Tucme0/edit?usp=sharing)

  * So of course the boys get a camper, because where’s the fun in three smelly werewolves packed in a car????
    * ^ those are Kelly’s words, Carter thinks it would actually be super fun but whatever
    * Joe doesn’t care, he’s just excited to be included in his older brother’s shenanigans
    * “We’re werewolves, we wouldn’t even sleep in a camper”
    * “We deserve _luxury,_ you fool”
    * And it really is luxury, because with Gordo’s help, they renovate it and it’s just absolutely beautiful inside to the point where Carter actually falls in love with it and when they get home, he decides the camper is his now and he lives in it, right outside of the house
  * They wind up perpetually crammed into one space anyway because they’re always fighting over who gets shotgun and more often than not, they just share the seat
  * They come up with “the ultimate roadtrip playlist”
    * There’s…. a lot of songs from Shrek and other movies, because Carter cannot exist without ruining his brothers’ lives with memes
    * There’s also a lot of songs that remind Joe of Ox, he’s sappy like that
    * (Kelly just wants to live, please, guys, just let him live)
  * They spend _weeks_ pouring over maps, marking the coolest places across the country to visit… Only to completely destroy their plans right away upon seeing a sign for the “fun farm” while still in Oregon
    * Carter’s driving and he just, jerks the wheel causing a lot of growling from being startled but he doesn’t care because it’s the FUN FARM GUYS
    * ...it’s not that fun, he’s disappointed
  * In the long run, they realize that maybe just travelling down the coast and into Arizona/the four corner states will be their best bet (they get homesick/pack sick very quickly, much to the pack’s amusement)
  * This is a nature-driven trip because Kelly wanted to get centered again, but that doesn’t mean they won’t be stopping in major California cities for fun
    * They have to pose on the Golden Gate bridge and take pretty pictures for their mom to use as references for painting because she deserves it
  * Finally, they camp in Yosemite, which is the perfect place to just… run as wolves and be themselves, which all three of them will always and forever relish
  * They visit the hot springs
    * Joe sends some VERY interesting Snapchats to Ox
    * Kelly sends tauntingly innocent ones to Robbie
    * Carter sends similar ones as Joe but to half the people in his contacts because he’s just everyone’s favorite flirt
  * Everywhere they stop, they write a postcard to their mom (Joe manages to find the prettiest postcards sometimes) and attach a polaroid picture of themselves to it each time, sometimes more than one depending on the location (cities especially get many pictures)
    * She puts all the postcards on a ring and hangs them on a hook on the wall where she paints
    * She tapes up the polaroids on the wall to look at whenever she misses them too much
      * (As much as the pack mocks the boys for their homesickness, they’d never mock her for missing the boys)
    * They also are constantly snapchatting her, of course, but the times that they’re deep in the woods she doesn’t hear from them for a few days at a time and the postcards and pictures are very comforting
  * When they can, they also find the worst possible greeting cards and send those to Gordo’s shop to torture him. Mark sends them videos of Gordo’s exasperation as he opens them, much to their utter joy
  * There’s some very iconic photos of the boys among the giant trees
  * Carter’s favorite stop is when they hit up L.A. for a weekend - it’s as chilly as that area of California can get but that just means they have more free reign of the beach than they would in the summer
  * They see a lot of celebrities running around, many of whom are enamored with the boys (of course). They also meet with a few packs, which consist of more celebrities than expected
    * Carter: “I totally thought Shane Madej was a demon, but you know what? I’m not surprised to see him here in this werewolf pack.”
    * Joe: “Whomst the heck is that?”
    * Kelly just rolls his eyes (he’s secretly a little disappointed that Shane’s not a demon because of course Carter has pulled him into this Youtube nonsense)
  * When they finally get out of California, they have a lot of places in Arizona to visit and it takes them a long while
    * This is why they couldn’t do all of the states or completely cross-country: the three of them just have so many things they want to experience and have fun with
  * Of course, they do the Grand Canyon and even take advantage of running as wolves through it, howling up at the moon and startling many a condor into flight. Tourists will talk for a long time about the wolves they heard in the canyon, many people doubting them of course
  * They try to do mule rides but the mules seem a bit frightened of them and it just… doesn’t go over well
    * Carter almost gets bucked over the side of the canyon…
  * There’s this fun wild west train adventure that Joe insists they partake in… it’s pretty cute how these three grown men get so into it
  * Joe also learns how to crack a whip, which Carter of course films and sends to Ox
  * They visit the red rocks of Sedona and do the pink Jeep tours, of course
  * It’s so much fun, they get a Jeep to themselves and can just goof around and yell as they go
  * They go up to Flagstaff, in the mountains, and check out the telescopes
    * Kelly is a space geek and just nerds out so hard at the museums and telescopes
    * He loves being able to visit these types of places and he writes Robbie a long letter about how serene it all was to experience
      * Robbie is also a geek and is very jealous
        * They’re sickeningly cute honestly
  * They of _course_ visit the Hoover Dam
    * And make plenty of dam jokes
      * Dam snacks
      * Take a dam polaroid
      * Where’s the dam postcards?
      * Oh look at that dam statue!
      * Ma _dam_ n, can you help us?
    * It rivals the Percy Jackson series in dam jokes, honestly
      * God _dam_ n is it a blast
  * At the four corners, they find as many ways to pose on the place where all states meet
    * Ever seen three different variations of “paint me like one of your french girls”? Because everyone there has now.
    * They also pose like Charlie’s Angels, do the prayer pose, make up album covers, and do all the traditional poses everyone else does
  * They visit Shipwreck Rock, on Joe’s insistence, because he heard it looks really cool
    * It doesn’t. It’s a big rock. All three are depressed about it, but they take a really pretty picture of it for their mom and she paints something beautiful.
      * She can make beautiful out of anything
  * In all the corner states, they visit the beautiful remnants of ancient Native American History, such as Montezuma Castle and Mesa Verde
    * Joe, acting his place as pack alpha, insists they honor that piece of America’s history. He reminds them how deeply their own culture and beliefs tie into that. The others let their baby brother lecture them, though they personally never forgot how werewolves tied into that (especially thanks to the shit that is Twilight’s appropriation of it all but you know… no need to go into THAT, they decide)
  * Of course, they have to hit Vegas
    * Carter will kill them if they don’t hit Vegas
  * What happens in Vegas SHOULD stay in Vegas but well… pack bonds and mates and by the end of that mess EVERYONE knows exactly how many people Carter kissed
    * Hint: a lot. He was just handing out kisses to anyone. Boy is NOT straight thank you
  * They solve the question of how many shots of every type of alcohol it takes to get a werewolf super wasted… let’s just say Vegas got, as the kids say, very lit
  * By the time they head north again, they’ve been gone far too long, but they promised themselves they’d visit Washington - they swore they’d do this just to take ridiculous pictures reenacting scenes from Twilight. It’s all a giant goof they’ve wanted to do forever but never had the downtime to do it
  * They of course go to Seattle as well
    * They go to the Space Needle and Carter decides werewolves should never be that high up - Joe loves it, says it’s the kind of thrill he wants in life
    * Kelly drags them to the sound to look at the killer whales - Joe gets into a stare down with one and totally wins, thank you very much
  * Eventually, they are home again
    * Before reaching town, they spend a few more nights just together in the camper. They talk about their dad, they talk about their relationships, they talk about ways to strengthen the pack. This trip was about reconnecting in a happy and peaceful way and they’ve achieved that. They’ve had genuine fun, just them, as brothers, for the first time in a while.
  * They come back home as wolves, the pack rushing into the forest to meet them. Everyone runs together, relishing the pack bond, and welcoming them home after far too long.
  * Joe and Ox collide, peppering kisses and sending _lovelovelove_ down the lines
  * Robbie and Kelly run off together, deep into the woods, just spending that needed time
  * Mark and Gordo and Elizabeth and the rest of the pack gather around Carter, missing his joy and laughter and memes
  * _Packpackpack_ rushes through their connections, over and over again
  * They are home
  * But they are stronger as brothers
  * They feel like a real family once more



**Author's Note:**

> You can find the matching moodboard [ on my Wolfsong sideblog! ](http://carterbennett.tumblr.com/post/174603037860/bennett-boys-road-trip-part-one-wolfsong-summer)


End file.
